


Man's best friend drabbles, pt 2

by ebonyfeather



Series: The Moss 'verse [3]
Category: Primeval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More tales from the Moss 'verse, all from prompts from Primeval100 on livejournal.<br/>Prompts are all listed with the drabbles; titles are the same as the prompt unless stated otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's best friend drabbles, pt 2

Prompt: Advent

 

Becker heard Jess’s angry shriek and went running, wondering what on earth was wrong.

“Look what he did!” she said when he reached her.

Becker took the soggy, chewed cardboard she thrust at him, grimacing and putting it down on the desk as quickly as possible. He recognised it instantly as the Dairy Milk advent calendar that had been on her desk or, rather, what remained of it. Moss stood beside her, his innocent expression betrayed by the smudge of chocolate on his nose.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Becker promised her, before turning to the culprit. “Bad Moss!”

 

\-------

 

Prompt: Comfort and Joy

Title: Comfort

 

Moss let out a miserable whimper and curled up under Becker’s desk. He’d already thrown up once, much to Lester’s disgust as he happened to be walking past at the time.

“Poor thing,” Becker said, not knowing what to do to make him feel better.

“It’s his own fault for eating an advent calendar,” Matt pointed out. “That much cardboard is not good for him.”

“He didn’t eat it all.”

“No, just most of it. Hils, he’ll be fine,” Matt assured him. “Just be thankful that Jess had already eaten most of the chocolate or he would have felt worse.”

 

Title: Joy

 

Jess picked up the wrapped parcel on her desk, tearing the paper off as quickly as she could. _Deluxe Chocolate truffle advent calendar_. She resisted the urge to jump up and down and clap her hands with glee. She loved chocolate truffles. Well, any sort of chocolate, but truffles… Becker knew her too well.

She hurried off to thank Becker and to check on Moss. As annoyed as she was with the cub, she still felt sorry for him – the poor thing looked so miserable.

And then chocolate. After all, there were 17 days of chocolates to catch up on.

 

\-------

 

Prompt: Simple Pleasures

 

Moss woke from a pleasant slumber, his nose twitching. Was that…? It was! Roast beef. His favourite. Please, please, please… Scrambling out of his basket, he headed for the kitchen as Matt and Becker sat down at the table with their dinner. His bowl was on the floor next to the table, a closer inspection revealing it to be filled with chunks of beef and gravy.

Moss dug in happily, licking the bowl clean of every scrap before returning to his basket. He just had time for a well deserved, after dinner nap before his walk.

This was the life.

 

\--------

 


End file.
